Sasuke VISITED Me Last Night!
by Massu Chan
Summary: -SasuxSaku One shot-“Yesterday?” Sakura cut him off and shook her head, “No way! You’re lying, aren’t you Sensei? It’s impossible! Sasuke visited me last night!” “Sakura, please…” he put his hands on both of her shoulders,"He's gone..." Read n Review


**Hello there, Minna san! This is my new story. Please read it then tell me what's your opinion.**

**Enjoy ne ;p**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and all the characters in it

**cCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCc**

Sakura quickened her pace. Oh how she missed her bed so much. It was a busy day at the hospital today and she felt so exhausted. Surely, a warm bath and then a soft bed would be nice.

She smiled as she finally reached her apartment door. Quickly she reached the key in her pocket and opened the door. Aromatherapy scents of strawberry filled her nose. She loved the scent, it was her scent. It always made her felt so relax.

Sakura headed directly towards her bedroom. Better took a bath first then change her clothes into something cleaner before she would finally have her stomach filled.

She entered her room and yawned but suddenly stopped on her track. There's something wrong there.

'Is there anyone watching me or is it just my imagination?' she thought. She looked around the room before she concentrated and focused her chakra into her senses, trying to feel any kind of chakra signature. If there was really an intruder, she surely would feel his/her chakra.

It was about five minutes later and Sakura couldn't feel any other chakra there. She frowned but then shrugged. Perhaps it was just because she's too tired that she imagined a thing. She resumed her plan to take a bath and twenty minutes later, she came out of the bathroom wearing her bath robe.

'Time to put on my pajama now…' she was about to untied her robe when a deep familiar voice spoke, "Are you sure you want to strip in front of me?"

Sakura froze then quickly turned around to the direction of the voice. She gasped in surprised to see the person. There he was, leaning against the wall next to her window, smirking, Uchiha Sasuke. So it was Sasuke she sensed. Geez, he must be so good in hiding his chakra that she even couldn't recognize and feel it.

"Sasuke?! What are you doing here?!"

"Visiting you…" Sasuke answered calmly. He eyed Sakura from head to toe then said, "You look hot in that robe you know…"

Sakura blushed furiously as he said that, "You pervert…" she glared at him as he chuckled.

"What are you doing here actually?!" Sakura asked, "Aren't you supposed to be on the mission right now and come back tomorrow, if I am not mistaken?"

Sasuke paused for a moment, "I couldn't wait. I want to see you so much. Let's just say that I miss you, Sakura."

"W-what?" Sakura couldn't believe her ears. Did she hear correctly? Uchiha Sasuke said that he missed her? No way, it couldn't be true!

She looked at Sasuke, frowning, "Sasuke, are you alright? Are you sick or something? Let me examine you then…"

Sasuke shook his head, "I'm fine Sakura. Besides, I am here not to get you examine me."

"Well, If you say so," Sakura gave up, too tired to debate him. She'll just check him later then, "So, what brings you here?"

"I said it before; I miss you and wanna see you…"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yeah right…" she just couldn't believe it. He must be joking. He never showed any feelings towards her so far, so why he should now.

Sasuke moved and sat on the bed, he heaved a deep sigh or more likely a sad sigh. His eyes travelled to the dark night skies outside the window, like he was contemplating something. But then suddenly he turned his head toward Sakura again. "Sakura…" he called her.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Do you really don't love me anymore?"

"Eh?" Sakura couldn't help but gasped. She was taken aback.

"Well, I can see that you move on and get over me…" His face was as blank as always as he said that though Sakura could swear that she saw a flash of sadness flashed in his onyx eyes.

"Well, urm… Sasuke, I-"

"It's okay. It's better this way anyway. With me right now, I will just end up make you cry again and again…" he said as he looked outside the window once again.

Sakura couldn't understand. What he was up to actually? Or was he really sick so he became so not himself like this. She sighed before walked toward Sasuke and plopped herself next to him.

"Sasuke…"

"Hm?" He turned to her. Their faces were just some inches apart, eyes locked. Sakura gasped, now she could see him closer, she just realized how pale his face was. It was paler than usual. Perhaps he really was sick.

"Sasuke, you're so pale, are you sure you're alright?"

"Hn. I am fine…" He then looked at Sakura, soft look on his face. "You're beautiful…"

Sakura just sat there, looked at Sasuke more confusedly. Frowning even more deeply. She even didn't blush on his compliment now. She felt strange and worried. There must be something wrong with him. It's not the Uchiha Sasuke he knew definitely! He was so…out of character!

"Sasuke, please just tell me what's wrong? You've been acting strange, I… I am scared it's just not like you…" She stared at him, eyes full of worries and concerns.

"How many times should I tell you that I am alright…"

"B-but…" Sakura didn't have a chance to finish her words as she felt Sasuke's body pressed against her. He hugged her. Sakura's eyes widened, "S-Sasu…"

"Please…" he cut her off again, "let me hug you just a little while…"

Sakura was so confused but she obliged anyway. She relaxed as she felt him held her tighter. 'His body was so cold, colder than normal...' she thought. Once again, it felt so strange. But it didn't matter for her. It's not everyday that Sasuke hugged her like this. Sakura smiled, she just better enjoyed it for now.

After a moment that seemed last forever, Sasuke pulled away.

Sakura let out a small smile, "I don't know why you're acting like this, it is strange…"

"I wish I had more time…" He said softly. Once again, his eyes looked so sad.

"What?" Sakura looked at him questioningly, "What do you mean with more time? Oh come on Sasuke, you confuse me. What happen actually? You can always tell me your problem, you know…" Sakura bit her lip.

He shook his head, "It's nothing, besides it's too late…" he paused for a moment, sighed, before he spoke again, "You're annoying you know, and don't ask anything again. I just wanna spend the moment with you right now…"

Sakura pouted but then she nodded, "Okay, if you don't want to tell me. But I'll make sure one day you spill it out to me!"

Sasuke smirked, "Hn." As if they had a chance…

They paused, lost in each thought. Then after a while…

"Sakura?" Sasuke broke the silence between them.

"Ya?"

"Can I hug you again?"

"Oh, umm… why?"

"I just want to, if you don't mind…"

Sakura eyed him, but after thought for a moment she then nodded. He looked so sad she saw, perhaps a hug is what he really needed right now. "Alright then…" She smiled softly. He then linked his arms once again to her body. She snuggled closer to him now. She frowned when she felt his body was still cold, even colder. But she ignored the thought again and hugged him back.

"Sakura…"

Sakura looked up to see him looking straight at her softly, their eyes met. "Thank you…" he smiled. He smiled for the first time at her, genuinely.

She stiffened for a second, the words… that the same words he said when he left six years ago, even now he said it with the same tone as that time. Sakura couldn't help but felt scared. Didn't he mean to leave again? No way, what he left for anyway? He already fulfilled his goal. There's no need for him to leave. But what was this sudden feeling crept over her? Why she was unexpectedly felt so scared? Sakura felt her face hot. A single tear escaped from her emerald eyes. And without she realized it, she had cried, sobbing harder on Sasuke's arm as he embraced her more tightly.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCc**

Sakura's eyes fluttered opened. She blinked few times to adjust her eyes from the sun rays that penetrated through her window. She yawned and stretched her arms. She must be fallen asleep when she was crying and Sasuke hugged her. Sakura sighed and mentally scolded herself. He saw her weakness once again. "It seemed that I was a little bit carried away…" she mumbled to herself.

"Sasuke…!" she called out his name. 'Where he is now? Did he leave already?' Sakura crawled out of the bed and then exited the room. She wandered around her apartment, looking for him, but none. She sighed. There's no way he would stay anyway. 'Well, I only can hope he is better now. After we hugged at least he should be…'

She was about to go to the kitchen and prepared her breakfast when her doll bell rang. She headed towards the door to see Kakashi stood there.

"Sakura…"

"Hi, Kaka Sensei, good morning?" She was a bit surprised. It's not usual for him to visit her in the morning. Besides, he looked like a mess. His clothes dirty and bruised all over his body, but the worst of all, was the expression on his face, it was so dark, gloomy, and…sad? Sakura couldn't help but think what's going on? Did he just arrive from their mission? But, Sasuke returned last night, right? So why he…

"Sakura…" Kakashi's deep voice broke all of her mind questions.

"What's wrong?" Sakura suddenly got a bad feeling.

"It's Sasuke…, "he paused and looked at his only female student. Pain was visible in his eyes.

"What's wrong about Sasuke, Sensei? Come on tell me!"

"He's… dead."

"W-wha..what?!"

"We fought Akatsuki yesterday on our mission, and we-"

"Yesterday?" Sakura cut him off and shook her head, "No way! You're lying, aren't you Sensei? It's impossible! Sasuke visited me last night!"

"Sakura, please…" he put his hands on both of her shoulders, made sure he looked straight into her eyes. "It's true…"

Sakura still looked disbelief. "B-but he was… last night… he…"

Kakashi sighed. He was so sad seeing her in denial like this. It was hard for her he knew. Though she always said she moved on but he could see that she still loved the youngest Uchiha even until now. "Sakura, he's gone…"

**cCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCc**

Sakura couldn't hold her tears anymore as she saw Sasuke's lifeless body before her. She kneeled down and hugged his cold body. Then suddenly it hit her. The cold, it's the same cold of Sasuke's body when she hugged him. It couldn't be! It's just impossible!!

Sakura suddenly felt dizzy as the visions with him from last night flashed through her mind. The words he spoken…

'_**It's okay. It's better this way anyway…'**_

'_**I wish I had more time…'**_

'_**It's nothing, besides it's too late…'**_

'_**I just wanna spend the moment with you right now…'**_

'_**Sakura, Thank you…' he smiled. He smiled for the first time at her, genuinely.**_

"No…" Sakura trembled. Her eyes express both fear and disbelief but also pain. "No… No… "

The flashback clearly visible before her eyes again. Sakura felt as if she lost her weight in a sudden.

"Sakura chan!!" Naruto's shout was the last thing she heard before everything went dark.

**-OWARI-**

**Alright, the end... I didn't know what possessed me so I wrote this ...err... weird story**

**But, whatever, I just want to post something to the site. I would be very very happy if you tell me what you think of this story of mine, whether you like it or you hate it. Your opinion always be my mirror to write something better. I hope...**

**Well, thanks for reading and C U then...**

**-nekyonkichi-**


End file.
